


0.3

by seiya24



Series: Ночные истории [3]
Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: M/M, Romantic Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiya24/pseuds/seiya24





	0.3

: : : : :   
  
**Три**  
  
Яркие огни витрин отражаются в кафеле пола, словно в ребристой поверхности озера. Там и силуэты разодетых манекенов, выглядывающих из-за больших табличек «Распродажа», и пирамиды обувных коробок, на которых в художественном порядке выставлены самые модные ботинки и сапожки, и завёрнутые в блестящую бумагу, завязанные лентами корзинки с кремами, и элегантные чёрные коробочки с серьгами в рубинах или изумрудах, и бестелые руки, на запястьях которых красуются кожаные ремешки дорогих часов.   
  
— Чанмин, мы не успеем! Оно закроется через десять минут, а мы понятия не имеем, в каком крыле находимся, — говорит Джеджун, стараясь стряхнуть капли дождя одновременно и с рукавов, и с капюшона.  
  
— У нас полно времени, прекрати ныть. Не зря же мы ехали, — отмахивается Чанмин, отыскивая взглядом карту торгового центра и уверенно направляясь к ней.  
  
— Я как раз таки думаю, что зря. Что будем делать, если оно закроется?   
  
— Оно не закроется, так что можешь не напрягать свою красивую головку подобными «если». Лучше сразу приступи к придумыванию извинений и восхваляющей меня оды, — уклоняясь от подзатыльника, заканчивает Чанмин.  
  
На карту уходит всего несколько секунд. Чанмин часто тут бывает и неплохо ориентируется. Собственно, в такое время, когда широкие коридоры не заполнены беспрерывно движущейся толпой, это намного проще. Он уверенно сворачивает направо и устремляется к вьющейся вокруг фонтана лестнице, не утруждая себя оглядываться и проверять, зная — Джеджун следует за ним.  
  
Третий этаж.   
  
Отдел с видеоиграми, парфюмерный магазин, кинотеатр.   
  
Перейти по мостику и свернуть налево.   
  
Два бутика с молодёжной одеждой, дизайнерская обувь, сумки на любой вкус…  
  
А вот и он!  
  
— Я же говорил! — переступая порог кафе, хвастается Чанмин.  
  
Джеджун ожидаемо хмурится, совсем слегка. Скорее для вида, так как проигрывать он не очень любит, но всё же мороженое он любит гораздо, много-много больше.  
  
— Отлично, — чуть тише, чем собирался, говорит он и тянется ладонями к прилавку.  
  
Чанмин улыбается. Это была замечательная идея!  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я тебе помог? — предлагает он.  
  
— Ты, конечно же, тут уже всё попробовал и не по одному разу?  
  
— Может, и не всё, но самое вкусное пробовал. У них часто появляется новенькое.  
  
Джеджун как ребёнок склоняется ниже, пока не тыкается носом в стекло прилавка. Поворачивает голову то в одну, то в другую сторону. Его влажная от дождя чёлка приклеивается к прозрачному стеклу и забавно загибается, когда он крутит головой.  
  
— Выбери что-нибудь, что мне понравится, — отрываясь от стекла, решает он и тут же добавляет: — Только без шоколада и без орехов, но со сливками и…  
  
— Так, если у тебя будет столько требований, будешь выбирать сам, — смеётся Чанмин.  
  
Джеджун надувает щёки и театрально разводит руками.  
  
— Пойду искать нам столик, — сообщает он и разворачивается на каблуках. — Без орехов! — через плечо шепчет он, напоследок.  
  
— Иди уже, — говорит Чанмин, поворачиваясь к продавщице.  
  
  
Столики окружены большими кадками с кипарисами, пальмами, фикусами и разросшимися декоративными розами всевозможных цветов. Всё это отделяет кафе от супермаркета, торопящихся людей и ярких витрин. Но сейчас поздний вечер и большинство магазинов уже закрыты, а те немногие посетители, что до сих пор бродят по ярко освещённым коридорам, в основном направляются к выходу.   
  
Собираются по домам и работники кафе.  
  
Поставив поднос на угловой столик, который выбрал Джеджун, Чанмин садится.  
  
— Красные ягоды, — объявляет он, протягивая Джеджуну вафельный стаканчик котором красуются три шарика мороженого: розовый, фиолетовый и белый, — со сливками и кусочками плодов. Вафельная трубочка — бонусом.   
  
— О… — тянет Джеджун, складывая руки для аплодисментов, но явно забывая об этом. Он приближается к десерту так, что его глаза скашиваются к носу. — Спасибо, — восхищённо шепчет он, наконец забирая мороженое.   
  
— Могу ли я расценивать это как «сто из ста»? — уточняет Чанмин, кусая своё мороженое с черносливом.  
  
— Определённо да, — улыбается Джеджун.  
  
— Вот и отлично. Только давай не будем тут сидеть, я хотел бы съесть мороженое у фонтана.  
  
— Но он сейчас не работает.  
  
— Неважно. Может, вода и не бьёт в потолок, но она же есть в фонтане. Зато все лавочки свободны, сядем на ту, что захотим. До закрытия торгового центра у нас целый час.  
  
Джеджун кивает и встаёт, одной рукой складывает в сумку бутылки с водой и трубочки, прихватывает с собой салфетки.  
  
— Ты ведь уже давно хотел прийти сюда ночью? — спрашивает он, когда они начинают путь.  
  
— Достаточно, — говорит Чанмин.  
  
Обе скамейки под лестницей пусты, и Чанмин на мгновение задумывается, на какую же сесть. Он оглядывается по сторонам, прикидывая варианты, а потом идёт к той, что дальше.   
  
Вода в фонтане бирюзовая и совсем прозрачная. С места, где они сидят, можно рассмотреть множество монеток, усеивающих дно. Многие из них брошены туристами — непривычные по цвету, не такие по размеру; а какие-то местными — влюблёнными парами, помирившимися друзьями.  
  
— Нам нужно делать это чаще, — Джеджун держит мороженое двумя руками, а на кончике его чёлки уже видны несколько сливочных капель.  
  
— Есть мороженое вместе? — уточняет Чанмин.  
  
— Сбегать ото всех в десять вечера, забывая мобильные телефоны. Ехать на такси, оплачивая его автографами. Красться в закрывающийся торговый центр. И есть мороженое у фонтана в окружении охранников, подозрительно на нас поглядывающих.  
  
— Тебе не надоест?   
  
Перехватив стаканчик одной рукой, Джеджун роется в кармане джинсов.   
  
— Любой пункт плана всегда может пойти по-другому, — говорит он, и на сине-зелёное кафельное дно ложится полдюжины монеток разного номинала.  
  
К пальцам Чанмина прилипли кусочки орехов и крошки вафельного стаканчика, а уголки губ приторно сладкие от сиропа. Он думает, что план нужно будет каждый раз менять. Тайно.


End file.
